idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The adventures of wonder driblee
In The city of CartoonLand is a hero Named Wonder Driblee who stops villains from the Evil Emperor Named the Stalkus Minimus. Main Characters *Driblee As Wonder Driblee (Kirby) *Bandana Dee As Spear Warrior (Kirby) *Master Frown As Master Moth (Unikitty) *Kyle Broflovski As Fox Kid (South Park) *Parappa As Turtle Catch (Parappa The Rapper) *Spyro As King Bee (Spyro the Dragon) The City of Cartoonland Characters * Mario Luigi Yoshi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Rosalina Toad toadette toadsworth professor e gadd Wario Waluigi Bowser Bowser Jr Cappy Pauline (Super Mario) * 9-Volt 18-Volt 5-Volt 13-Amp Ashley Dr. Crygor Mike Mona Kat & Ann Orbulon Jimmy T Penny Young cricket Master Mantis Dribble & Spitz Lulu (WarioWare) * Cuphead Mugman Ms. Chalice Chef SaltBaker Porkrind Legendary Chalice Elder Kettle King Dice The Devil Sal Spudder Ollie Bulb Radish Betty Beet Chauncey Chantenay Goopy Le Grande Ribby & Croaks Hilda Berg Cagney Carnation Djimmi The Great Beppi The Clown Baroness Von Bon Bon Kernel Von Pop Lord Gob Packer Muffsky Chernikov Sir Waffington III Sargent Gumbo Gumbull Wally Warbles Wally's Son Grim Matchstick Policeman Bee Rumor Honeybottoms Dr. Kahl Captain Brineybeard Blind Specter T-Bone Blaze Brothers Head of the Train Cala Maria Sally Stageplay Sally's Husband Werner Werman Tipsy Troop Chips Bettigan Mr. Wheezy Pip & Dot Hopus Pocus Phear Lap Pirouletta Mangosteen Mr. Chimes Pachi-Pachi Jelly The Octopus Giant Spider Demon Bat Mountain giant Snowman (CupHead!) * Frank, Brenda, Barry, Sammy Bagel, Teresa del Taco, Gum, Kareem Abdul Lavash, Other Food (Sausage Party) * Master Shake, Frylock, Meatwad, and Carl (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor (Alvin & the Chipmunks) * Mary Poppins * Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Goby (Bubble Guppies) * Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Thomas, CJ, Starla, Mr. Maellard, Gary, Techmo, Death, Guardians of Eternal Youth, Pam, Celia, Baby Ducks, Party Horse (Regular Show) * Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) * Mr. Monopoly (Monopoly game) * Ness Paula Jeff Poo Lucas Flint Duster Kumatora Salsa Claus Masked Man (Earthbound) * Joker Morgana Ryuji Sakamoto Ann Takamaki Yusuke Kitagawa Haru Okumura (Persona) * Mr. Tickle Mr. Happy Mr. Bump Mr. Greedy Mr. Daydream Mr. Clever Mr. Nonsense Mr. Mean Mr. Mischief Mr. Muddle Mr. Uppity Mr. Worry Mr. Tall Mr. Skinny Mr. Small Mr. Slow Mr. Busy Mr. Impossible Mr. Strong Mr. Rush Mr. Dizzy Mr. Chatterbox Mr. Quiet Mr. Noisy Mr. Wrong Mr. Funny Mr forgetful (Mr Men and Little Miss) * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Archibald Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and the French Peas (VeggieTales) * Bob Belcher, Tina Belcher, Linda Belcher, Gene Belcher, Louise Belcher, Teddy, Mort, Jimmy Pesto, Sr. and Jr., Andy and Ollie Pesto, Phillip Frond, Calvin Fischoeder, Millie Frock, Zeke, Jocelyn (Bob's Burgers) * DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) * James the Cat, Freda the Kangaroo, Dennis the Dragon, Rocky the Rabbit, Citron the Frog and Mrs. Lavender (James the Cat) * Dora, Boots, Diego, Swiper, Backpack, Isa, Tico, Benny, Fiesta Trio, Baby Jaguar, Grumpy Old Troll, Map, Big Red Chicken, Alica, Rescue Pack, Click (Dora the Explorer and Go, Diego, Go!) * Blue, Kevin, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Spade, Bucket, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Postbox, Periwinkle, Sidetable Drawer, Magenta, (Blue's Clues) * Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Goofy Donald Duck Daisy Duck Pluto Pete (Mickey mouse) * Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Kirby Tiff Tuff Meta Knight Rick Kine Coo Marx Gooey Adeleine Daroach Magolor Taranza Susie Prince Fluff King Dedede Escargoon (Kirby) * Cuddles Giggles Lumpy Toothy Nutty Flippy Flaky Handy Petunia Disco Bear Mime Splendid Russell The Mole Lifty Shifty Sniffles Pop Cub Lammy Truffles (Happy Tree Friends) * Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie Bullseye Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head Rex Hamm Slinky Dog (Toy story) * Rusty, Ruby, Ray, Whirly, Crush, Jack, Botasaur, Bytes (Rusty Rivets) * Rupert Bear, Bill Badger, Podgy Pig, Pong Ping, Professor, Tiger Lily, Algy Pug, Gregory, Ottoline Otter, Mr. & Mrs. Bear (Rupert) * Rick, Morty, Beth, Jerry, Summer, Jessica (Rick and Morty) * Spyro And Cynder (Spyro The Dragon) * Pikachu Bulbasaur Charmander Squirtle Eevee Jigglypuff PsyDuck Vulpix Meowth Chikorita Totodile Cyndaquil Mudkip Torchic Treecko Piplup Turtwig Chimchar Tepig Snivy Oshawott Froakie Chespin Fennekin Popplio Litten Rowlet Scorbunny Grookey Sobble Rockruff Lucario Mewtwo Charizard Incineroar (Pokemon) * Brody Foxx Fat Mama Short Mama Ugly Mama stupid Mama old Mama Hairy Mama Poor Mama Tall Mama Hot Mama Skinny Mama American Mama Strong Mama Strict Mama Rich Mama Slimy Mama Smart Mama Evil Mama Russian Mama Bald Daddy Hairy Daddy Dummy Thicc Daddy Drunk Daddy (Yo Mama) List of Villains TAOWD/Akumatized Villains